For Some Reason
by Squall'sScar
Summary: Marooned on a desert island, Miki has to survive her biggest tragedy, losing Yuu. What about the man who saves her from suicide? Who is he? Takes place after the series.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Marmalade Boy, but have every desire to keep Yuu and Kei! Ahem, I mean, let's start. I don't own Legos, either, or Kid Rock! Nor would I want to, I just felt like picking on his name.

Chapter 1

Yuu was staring out the window of his hi-rise office at Legos Architecture. His boss, Rock, was a tough president. Yuu had just been promoted to vice president of the company yesterday. He had not had time yet to celebrate his new promotion. He was doing his best to sit in his boss's office and not appear frightened. His hands were clasped together, trickling sweat. Even though the air conditioning was on, the only thing it cooled was his bladder. He got up and opened the door to face the secretary.

With sweat beads dripping down the side of his face, he quietly announced, "Tell Rock that I'll be right back."

The secretary noticed his discomfort and nodded her head with a smile, going back to typing up a letter for her boss. Yuu headed for the bathroom and closed the stall door behind him. Relief took over as his discomfort left his body. A fine time to meditate, scolded Yuu to himself. But meditation was the only answer. How else was he going to tell his boss after just getting this promotion that there were incomplete funds to build the castle for Queen? Queen was Rock's dog's name. Rock loved Queen almost as much as his wife, Kid. But, Queen was getting old, and Rock wanted her to move from her mansion to a castle in her last days.

But there was bad news. The builder had mistakenly thought that another mansion needed to be built, so the material was wrong. Because of the mistake, the builder needed more money. Even though the builder was at fault, he just couldn't afford to build something so luxurious with his own company's money for free. Unless Rock paid for the full amount out of his own pocket, but he had a fund set up with so much money that it was guaranteed to finish the project. Yuu washed his hands and took some paper towels to wipe the sweat from his face.

Yuu had practiced his speech with his wife, Miki, last night. Miki was the tough Rock, which didn't help Yuu much since he couldn't picture Miki as Rock. Miki decided to have Yuu close his eyes and imagine Rock was standing in front of him. Yuu agreed to it and it worked better than he imagined. The moments of silence that Miki was giving him allowed Yuu to picture Rock furious. As Miki rapped her fingernails across the table, the drumming sound fit the picture of Rock getting annoyed and drumming his own fingers on the table. Yuu almost felt the icy fear run down his spine. Miki was brilliant!

When his speech was finished, he opened his eyes. The sight before him set his body on fire. His heart was racing, and he licked his lips to prepare for the onslaught. During the time his eyes were closed, Miki had silently stripped her clothing off, one by one. She stood before him naked and arms stretched out for an embrace. Jokingly, he turned his back to her, his excitement already seen by his wife. Miki giggled and walked up to him. Yuu listened to her footfalls and lost himself. Just as her arms went around his waist, the telephone rang. Yuu laughed as he ran for the phone. Miki chased him anyway. It was Rock, telling him to come to work early since he was now vice president. He also wanted to talk to Yuu about something important, but wouldn't say over the telephone.

Back in the office, Yuu's eyes surveyed the window. It was nothing like Miki's body. The window was square and wide, and dirty. Miki was round, oh so round, small in size to him, and clean. His thoughts drifted to Miki with her perfect body spread out before him, like last night. He swallowed, as his heart beat sped up. Fear and excitement coursed his veins. Miki had said that her spirit would be with him today, but he wanted much more than that. Much much more. That moment was turned upside down as the door burst open revealing the powerful presence of Rock. The battle was about to begin.

"Maatsura Yuu, how are you?"

Yuu did his best to keep from jumping out of his chair and out the window to safety. He didn't want to be here facing Rock about his beloved Queen's home.

He stammered, "I-I'm fine. You, Rock?"

Rock went over to his desk and pulled open a drawer. Yuu shook with fear as Rock reached into it, wondering what kind of impossible task he would pull out from the small space. Rock looked over to Yuu and saw the sweat around his forehead. His eyes narrowed in thought.

"Yuu, is it too warm in here? I know the air conditioning isn't on yet, but there should be a fan in your office to compensate."

Straightening his posture in the chair, Yuu agreed, "Actually, yes. But there was no fan in my office since I haven't moved into the new suite yet."

Rock laughed, taking out an envelope, "I see! Well before you move in, you might want this new project. I think it will suit your promotion very well."

Yuu tried to breathe evenly as he caught the twinkle in Rock's eye and the wink in his voice. A new project would temporarily take Queen's funds out of Yuu's way. This way Rock would have some time to find out about the problem and get to a solution. Yuu opened his mouth to disclose the building material problem to Rock. But Rock had his back turned to him and continued his speech.

"Yuu, after this project is done, I want to hold a meeting for your first real project as the Vice President of Legos Architecture! Here's a gift Kid and I picked out especially for you and Miki. By the way, I already called your wife and let her know about this."

Rock extended his hand with the envelope in it. Yuu took it with trembling hands. His voice hinted at his anxiety.

"But what about Queen's castle?"

Rock patted his back, "Don't worry about it. I'll take care of it. This way I'll be able to tell Kid that I handled the building of Queen's entire castle. Now open the envelope. I want to see your reaction."

Yuu's trembling stopped a little as the sealed envelope was torn open. Inside the envelope lay two tickets to Hawaii, in the names of Matsuura Yuu and Miki. Yuu fell into the chair, emotionally drained. Speechless, Yuu looked at Rock and opened his mouth. But, not a single word was able to fall off his tongue.

Rock laughed, "Speechless, huh? You're welcome!"

Finally, Yuu stood up and shook his head, "Rock…. I didn't expect this at all…"

Rock patted Yuu's back and boomed, "Enjoy, my boy! You've earned it. You and Miki are the most perfect couple I've ever seen, you know. I must admit I'm jealous of you two."

Yuu's lips trembled. It didn't matter that his friend and boss was acting strange today. It mattered that Rock cared. Yuu turned away and walked briskly out the door, before Rock saw the tears of joy in his eyes.

Miki was at work, when Yuu got home. So, he picked up the phone and called her office. She was an interior designer at Paint-By-Numbers Designs. Miki's voice gave Yuu the slightest hint of worry.

"Miki, how's work?"

"Yuu, if you called here to ask me that, I'm hanging up."

"Wait, I have something important to discuss with you. Can you come home a little early today?"

A heavy sigh blew into his ear, "Is it about the cruise?"

Yuu remembered that Rock mentioned telling her about it, "Yes."

"Fine. Bye."

Yuu hung up the phone with a small hole in his heart. Why was she acting so cold? What happened at work that she was so upset about? He had to ask her when she came home. To kill some time, he took out his clothes for his cruise to Hawaii. Anticipating warm weather in such a tropical climate, he took out shirts and shorts and sandals. Just to be on safe side, he knew Miki's adventurous personality would lead him somewhere inside a jungle. Grabbing some jeans, and a thick shirt, he began packing. Meanwhile, Miki pulled into the driveway. Upon her entrance to the house, she heard noises coming from their bedroom upstairs.

Softly, she called, "I'm home."

Her heart skipped a beat when she saw her blonde husband rushing down the stairs with arms wide open.

"Miki!"

But, he stopped dead in his tracks when crystalline tears poured down her face. She took a step toward him.

"Yuu? Is it true?"

His feet planted into the ground. What exactly happened today?

"What's true?"

She turned her face from him, "That you're going on a cruise that Kid, your boss' wife, paid for?"

Then, she ran up to him, "I know that I don't make enough money to afford a cruise, but why are you letting another woman pay for it? Have you no dignity?"

Yuu stared at her, "What are you talking about? Rock and Kid bought this together, as a couple, for us to go on, as a couple. We're celebrating my new promotion. Who gave you that idea?"

Miki looked up at him, with tears streaming, "Really? Rock called me at work to tell me that Kid bought tickets for a cruise for two!"

Remembering Rock's strange words, Yuu headed for the telephone. As he dialed the phone number, Miki kept asking him what was going on. When the person on the other end picked up, Yuu shouted into the phone,

"Rock! How dare you? I'm going to kill you when I see you again!"

Slapping his leg, Rock laughed, "You needed some friction to strengthen your already perfect marriage! This makes up for the faulty material used on Queen's castle!"

Yuu relaxed, "You found out, huh?"

"Yes, now forgive me and get on with your vacation."

Yuu sighed, "Rock, you're still as wild as ever. Good-bye."

"And you're still as humble as ever, Yuu. See you when you come back."

The phone hung up, while Miki tugged on his shirt, "Yuu, what is it?"

Yuu hugged her tightly, "Rock and his jokes. Miki, Rock was just kidding you. Don't believe what that idiot says."

She hugged him back, "Then nothing…"

Yuu smiled, "Nothing."

The ship was getting ready to set sail as an amorous couple boarded the ship.

"Here we are, Miki! It's just the two of us from here on!"

"Yuu, this is like our second honeymoon!"

They entered their cabin and began unpacking. Miki teased Yuu with the see-through nightgown she bought just for the trip. Yuu took her in his arms and whispered in her ear.

"You cheated. If I had known you would wear this, I would have brought my muscle t-shirt. That would drive you up the wall, just like how I feel right now."

Miki teased Yuu the whole night as Yuu retaliated with his own devilish charms. They never heard the ship set sail much later than it was supposed to. Nor did they see the jealous pair of eyes witness every second of their love-making.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Even though Kei and Yuu are locked in my closet, the rest of Marmalade Boy is not mine.

Chapter 3

Two bodies woke up in complete satisfaction the next morning. Neither of them was aware of where the ship's new destination was. They got dressed for the first day of their second honeymoon.

"Yuu, today let's watch the sunset over the water."

He laughed, "That's so far away! Let's wait until evening to talk about the sunset. Right now, I want you to hand-feed me some breakfast."

Miki looked at him and giggled, "I can't believe how much we've changed after getting married. Before we had to hide everything we were doing from everyone. Now it's the complete opposite."

He wrapped his arms around her, "That's because there was a time when I thought you were my sister!"

She pinched his nose, "Don't remind me. You know if that hadn't happened, then we wouldn't be here now."

Yuu kissed her ear, "What? I missed that. You think I'm a hunk now?"

She teased him, "Well, you know, no matter what changes, my love for you will never change."

Yuu kissed her lips, "That's good. I wouldn't know where to go for kisses if your feelings did change."

She lightly punched his chest in disappointment.

He changed his sentence, "I meant I love you, too! Honest!"

They stood, hand in hand, looking over the railing of the ship. The water looked deep. Miki got a thrill just staring at the nothingness the water showed her. Yuu closed his eyes and leaned against Miki, letting the sounds of water send his mind into a reverie. Suddenly, the ship made a sudden stop. Passengers fell to the floor, losing their balance. Screams filled the air, and crew members shouted for order. A voice came over the speakers.

"Attention passengers, we apologize for the sudden jolt. The situation is under control, with the help of our crew members. Please continue about your cruise."

Miki and Yuu had fallen with some other passengers. When they got up, Miki was the first to see him.

"Kei!"

Yuu turned around to face the man who almost took Miki away from him. Both men looked at each other with jealousy.

Kei spoke first, "Miki, Yuu, how are you?"

Yuu wrapped Miki in his arms, "We're fine. Miki, let's go get some breakfast. I'm starving."

Miki seemed unsure of her position between her husband and her ex-boyfriend. Noticing their wedding bands, Kei grabbed Miki's arm and pulled her to him.

"I believe she is under the protection of your name in her marriage. There is no need to avoid me."

Yuu sighed, "I am not avoiding you. Why don't we eat together, instead?"

Kei smiled, "Sure."

Miki felt as if she and Yuu had just been tricked.

At the breakfast table, Yuu brought orange juice and toast for Miki and himself. Kei sat with a plate of cream cheese and two bagels with a cup of tea.

Kei started the conversation, "Are you both still children? Orange juice and toast is what Miki used to have for breakfast in high school!"

Yuu regarded him with a quiet sense of ferocity.

"Where did you hear that?"

Miki put her hand over her husband's.

Kei gave a smug shrug, "I was her boyfriend for some time. I wouldn't forget important details about my girlfriend."

Miki shook her head, "Kei, please. That's in the past now. I love Yuu."

As if she needed to prove her love for him, she took Yuu's face in her hand and kissed it. Yuu turned beet red.

"I see your love is as strong as ever if you can still make him blush with your kiss."

In anger, Yuu slammed his hand on the table, unlike himself.

"This is NOT a competition of who loves Miki more, Kei!"

"Ah, but I didn't say that I STILL loved her, Yuu."

This time, Miki slammed the back of her palm against his cheek.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't talk about me like an object. I'm sitting right here! Thanks for having breakfast with us, but I sincerely hope that we don't see you again while on this cruise."

Flustered, Miki walked out, leaving Yuu to run off behind her. When they reached their cabin, Miki locked it and walked right into Yuu's open arms. Then, she let her cries become audible.

"Miki, what's wrong? Why are you crying? He didn't say anything to upset you, did he?"

Miki kept silent. Honestly, she didn't know why she was so hurt. But seeing Kei again, she was reminded of her time with him. When he announced that he didn't love her, she felt disappointed. Why did he go out with her then, if he didn't love her? Was the time spent together worthless to him? Then why did he reveal that little bit of information with the orange juice and toast? She only cried harder at the thought. Yuu was a complete loss for words. How could he comfort his wife if she wouldn't tell him what was wrong? So, he did the only thing he knew how to, and that was to make her tears stop.

"Miki, remember when we first met? Our parents were getting a divorce to swap marriage partners?"

Miki ignored him. What was he trying to say?

"You wore this girly dress with a childish sweater? Even your hairstyle was like a child!"

Miki turned back to hit him, but he grabbed her hand.

"Miki, even so, you stopped my heart."

Miki sniffed, "Yuu! You stopped my heart too! I'm so happy you felt that way!"

Yuu hushed her, "Everyone remembers a moment that someone or something makes their heart race. Miki, you are the only one who can make my heart race."

Finally, Miki's tears had ebbed.

"Yuu, you're the best."

"Really? Now how would you like to thank me?"

Her voice turned sultry, "How would you like to be thanked?"

"I can think of a way…"

She wrapped her arms around him, "I like the way you think, Maatsura Yuu."

The next morning, Miki woke up to a strange pair of arms holding her.

"Yuu?"

The owner of those arms stirred and held her closer.

She screamed, "KEI! Get out!"

Kei jumped out of her bed, fully clothed, laughing. Then, he walked up to her, ignoring her screams and kissed her. Silence took over her.

"Thank you for allowing me to sleep with you, Miki!"

Miki didn't answer him. Kei left, pleased with the blush that covered Miki's cheeks. Outside, he whistled and hi-fived Yuu.

"She's all yours, Prince Charming. You heard her reaction."

"Thanks, Kei. I owe you one."

When Yuu entered, he found his wife, trembling and distraught.

"Miki! What happened?"

She turned to look at him, "Yuu…Kei…"

"What did Kei do? Are you alright?"

"Yuu…"

Suddenly, a great jolt shook the ship. Miki fell into Yuu's arms, which instinctively wrapped around her. Another jolt rocked the ship, but it was harder this time. The force was so great that the couple were sent sliding to the other side of the room. Miki cried Yuu's name in fear, but got no response. Her mind was thrown into a panic when his hold on her loosened. The ship had finally stopped the shaking, but it left an unconscious man in the arms of the woman who loved him. She propped him up a little to find the tip of a long sword sticking out from his stomach. The handle was protruding from his upper back. She called his name, begging him to wake up. Then, she shook him to wake him up, and finally let out a heart-wrenching scream. No one came in to see what was wrong, since they had their own injured. The only person who came rushing in was the one who had just left.

"Kei! For God's sake, help me wake Yuu up!"

Kei ran to her husband, who just let his eyes flutter for a moment.

He took his last breath, "Mi…ki…I….love you…"

Tears welled up in her eyes and spilled over his face, "I love you too, Yuu! Wake up!"

Kei put two fingers to the sides of Yuu's neck.

"Miki, he's dead. I'm so sorry."

Denial set in, "NO! He's not dead! He would never leave me! You're a liar!"

Kei didn't know how to comfort this woman who was crying uncontrollably for the man she loved and lost. There was no announcement over the speakers over what happened, like last time. Kei smiled seeing this emotional side of Miki. He had never seen her like this. She was fragile and delicate. Before, she would be able to drown herself in Yuu's arms, but now his arms would never pull her body close to him again. Kei felt too many conflicting emotions inside to sort out his feelings. But, he knew the one thing he wouldn't do was leave her alone. Miki would definitely try to join him. She was completely dependant on the man. Kei felt the same jealousy come back to him when he was her boyfriend. Within moments, a member of the crew came in and asked if anyone was hurt.

Kei jumped at him, "You have a dead man already! You're too late!"

The crewmember looked over his shoulder and pointed at Miki, "Sir, that lady is trying to kill herself! Please let me take care of this!"

Kei dropped him and turned around to find Miki holding a glassy piece from the mirror to her stomach, looking at Yuu. He ran up to her and tried to grab her hand. Surprised, she turned to look at him and accidentally let that shard impale his hand. Kei let out a scream of pain. Miki froze in terror, as their eyes met. The crewmember rushed to Kei and grabbed a tight hold of his wrist.

"Sir, I'm going to radio for medical help, but I need to pull that glass out. Can you hold still?"

Kei's voice was low, "Ok."

He turned to Miki, "Ma'am, I'll need you to hold his other hand down."

Reluctantly Miki agreed. Kei had to control all his rage from beating the man to a pulp. Miki had no strength to hold his hand, and both men knew that. If Kei thrashed around or swung his arm, Miki would be sent flying to the other side of the room. Therefore, the crewmember was counting on Kei's kindness and Miki's gender. While holding Kei's arm down, Miki noticed that he wasn't struggling to move, but his other arm was trying to move about with all his strength. When the piece was pulled out, the crewmember wrapped his hand tightly in a handkerchief and called for medical help. Then, he left to see to the other passengers. Miki left Kei's side and went back to Yuu. Kei stared at Miki who was stroking Yuu lovingly and whispering something to him.

Both of their heads perked up when a shout rang loud and clear, "Abandon ship! Abandon ship!"

Kei took a hold of Miki's arm, "Let's go."

The Miki he always remembered returned to him, "Not without Yuu."

Kei bent down and pulled the sword out. Next he picked up Yuu and threw him over his shoulders. Finally, with determination shining in his eyes, he stretched his hand out to her again.

"Let's go find a safe place to bury him."

Miki shook her head and took a hold of his hand. Together they stepped outside where a fiery chaos awaited them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Outside, panic was everywhere. People were jumping off the ship as fires broke out nearby. Crewmembers were trying to get passengers safely onto the lifeboats, but the scramble was too much for them. Moments later, the ship crashed onto land. The lifeboats fell off the ship and onto the shallow waters. Some even landed on the sand. With Yuu still over his arm, Kei and Miki landed in the shallow water, and began trudging to the beach in front of them. When their feet hit against dry land, Kei lay Yuu on the ground and fell beside him. Miki plopped down next to Yuu and began crying. Kei was exhausted but got up and prepared to haul Yuu's body inland.

"Kei, what are you doing?"

Kei looked back, "I'm going to give him a proper burial."

She clung to her dead husband, "No! Can I just have his body for a little bit longer? I don't want to bury him yet!"

Kei shrugged, "But it's going to rot. Are you sure you want to sleep next to him, while maggots tear at his flesh?"

She cringed, "You're so mean! You have no idea what it's like to lose the one you love most!"

Kei turned away, "Maybe I do, Miki."

She ignored him and hugged Yuu's body tightly. More tears soaked her cheeks and his shirt. The other passengers sat in huddles near the boat, waiting for news about what would happen next. Some even had their dead lying next to them as Miki had and were mourning loudly over their loss.

The ship's captain stood at the bow of the wrecked boat and shouted, "Everyone! Please remain calm! We are trying to radio for help at the moment and ask full cooperation from all of you."

The passengers watched the captain walk back to the captain's quarters and started shouting for an explanation about why they were here. But, the captain didn't come back out for the rest of the day. A crew member from the ship came by and asked Miki and Kei about their passenger information to keep count of how many passengers were with them. After he was done, Miki bent down over Yuu. She saw that his body had changed. He was pale and terrifying to look at. She saw Kei's words come flying back to her. Images of their happy times together came rushing back into her mind. But, this time Yuu wasn't there to share it. He was really dead and no one knew who had killed him. The sword that took his life was in the captain's cabin as evidence of the crime. But, even if they found out who killed him, it wouldn't bring the man she loved back into her arms. A lump formed in her throat as she asked the question that came decades too early.

"Is it…all right i-if we bury my husband?"

Sadly, the crew member gave his permission, along with a shovel that was on board the ship. Kei picked Yuu up and with Miki headed inland to find a spot. They found out that they were on a deserted island. So the jungle didn't surprise them. Miki shed nothing but tears as they found a spot under a coconut tree.

Kei looked at her, "Are you okay?"

A mourning Miki just shook her head up and down. Kei began digging. Miki just cried harder, gathering wildflowers. Finally the hole was deep enough. Kei gently carried Yuu's body to Miki first. She kissed Yuu's forehead for the last time; tears spilled onto his face. Neither of them wiped it away, hoping that it would by some magical power bring Yuu back. He headed to the grave and went down into the hole. Laying him in the grave, Kei folded Yuu's arms and sighed heavily. The burden of losing the one you love was familiar to him, but not in death. He could only imagine what Miki felt. Pulling himself out, he started filling it up, as Miki eulogized him as a man. But not one of his friends and family were there to listen. Just the woman he loved more than anyone else in the world and his worst enemy and biggest rival.

After the ceremony, Kei did nothing except watch Miki as she cried bitterly in front of Yuu's grave. Soon night fell and she cried herself to sleep. In the middle of the night, she woke up and found a coat over her. She also felt a warm arm under her head serving as a pillow. The owner of that arm, Kei, lay beside her shivering from the cold wind that was blowing. He was still asleep and wearing only a shirt. She smiled at him, realizing that he had given up his chances of staying warm to keep her warm.

She whispered to no one, "Kei, you're so stupid."

Her memories of Yuu flooded back to her. Yuu always teased her, but he was always serious in his actions. Miki felt safe with Yuu. But, now he was dead and there was no one to feel safe with. Well, for the moment, she could compromise Kei to replace Yuu. But, he could never replace him. Yuu was the love of her life. She doubted she could ever fall in love again. With this thought, she realized how much she wanted to be together with Yuu. His warm smile, his loving touch. She missed him so much. Was there a way for her to go to where Yuu was?

She sat up in wonder at the idea of being together again with her beloved husband. Tears shimmered in her eyes as she stood up on her two feet. Letting them lead the way back to Yuu, she headed for the water. A sob escaped her as she took off her shoes and stepped into the crashing waves. For some reason the beach at night was harsher than the day. The wind blew against her hair. The water pushed her back to the edge of the shore. The trees dancing with the wind called out to her to head in their direction instead of the water. But she didn't want to heed their warnings.

There was nothing waiting for her or needing to be with her. The world without Yuu was too lonely for her. She didn't need anyone more than she needed Yuu, and there was no doubt in her mind that no one needed her more than Yuu. She was alone now. With her decision made, the wind calmed down. The trees sat out their dance with the wind. The waves welcomed her. A disconsolate Miki stepped into their cold embrace. The sensual arms of the waves made a delusional Miki imagine she was Yuu's arms again. The tears flowed freely from her clouded orbs. She shut her eyes tighter and lost herself deeper in the ocean's salty waters.

"…Yuu…"

In front of her, Yuu stretched out his hand to her welcoming her back into his life. Eagerly, she tried to grab his hand and called his name out. As her breathing slowly began to stop, a choking sound filled the ocean. The tightening of her throat hurt so much that she turned her back to Yuu and opened her eyes struggling to survive with a passion to live that she had never felt before. In her attempt to reach the surface of the water, she swallowed the salty liquid and felt her nose and her throat fill with the ocean. This was it, she thought. She was going to die and no one would save her. Like a reel from a movie, she remembered her most precious memories. The memories of her parents, the memories with Meiko and her friends, and especially the memory of her final moments apart from Yuu, when Kei asked her to kiss him to establish their romantic relationship, but she chose to run to her safe haven of Yuu.

Now that her final moments had come, she wished she had kissed Kei instead. Kei wouldn't have died and left her alone. He had even told her that it was okay for him to be a replacement for Yuu. That was what won her over. Whereas Michael, her other suitor, had promised to make her forget Yuu, Kei had promised to help her remember him. But Kei was alive and he had the power to save her. If she could call out to him for help, she would be able to live. If she lived, she would be able to use Kei to replace Yuu. If she could use Kei to replace Yuu, then she could live. But, she couldn't get to the surface; her last breath escaped her. But before she could pass out from lack of oxygen, two arms engulfed her and swam upwards to break the thin surface of the ocean.

Fresh air filled Miki's lungs as she coughed and gasped desperately for air. Her head was dizzy and she felt herself moving towards the shore. Together they washed onto the beach and he hunched over her to see if she was okay. Due to the lack of blood circulation, her vision blurred. She couldn't make anything out. Who was the man who saved her? Faintly, she could feel the warmth of his hand over hers. Then, she passed out.


End file.
